Dark Elemental Energy
Dark Elemental Energy is an unusual force of energy found across the known universe, acting as an antitheses to Elemental Energy. Behavior and Effects The main thing that Dark Elemental Energy is known for is its effect on Elemental Energy. Both of them are drawn to one another, and will usually cancel each-other out. Blasts of the dark energy can be absorbed into shields forged from standard Elmental Energy, and can be converted into the latter. Beings of any Elemental Power are especially vulnerable to this energy. If any of them should come into contact with it, it can seep into their bodies and drain their Elemental Energy supply. It can also cause pain to them as well, the magnitude depending on the amount of energy absorbed. If one were to take in too much, it can potentially render them unconscious, with even larger doses being potentially being fatal. While it is possible for many to resist it, the effects are all generally the same. The smaller the being, the more vulnerable they are to the energy. Those who lacking natural control over the Elements are the most resistant to it. The majority of Dark Elemental Energy harvested and used comes from various crystals. Certain crystalline substances capable of capturing Dark Elemental Energy, Protodermis among them. "Raw" crystals tend to leap at concentrated sources of Elemental Energy on their own, yet their blasts are not then most accurate. "Refined" ones, however, can be used to unleash concentrated blasts. The bursts of both types are capable of causing some degree of burn towards organic matter, as well as canceling out Elemental Energy present within the target. Although not as effective towards more mechanically-biological beings in this form, it is able to cause far more damage towards those of more organic-natures. Weapons capable of channeling Elemental Energy are also vulnerable to it. Those such as the ones used during the Core War tended to malfunction while under the influence of Dark Elemental Energy; some simply shutting down, others exploding into energy as a result. Dark Elemental Energy can also be channeled into constructs resembling dome-shaped force-fields. These makeshift cages are resistant to most forms of Elemental attack. The only known method of destroying them is to fire a concentrated blast of Elemental Energy towards it. Anyone attempting to touch it would often suffer from some manner of burn. When used, Dark Elemental Energy often appears in purple-and-black, or lime-and-white. History Spherus Magna The substance was discovered during the Core War by the Great Beings. They noted how many of the combatants were unable to harness their weapons' usual Elemental powers, and sent one of their agents to scan the area. He returned to report an unusual energy signature, one that seemed to be drawn to Elemental Energy. The servant was sent back to the battlefield to capture some samples of the strange power, bringing in some crystals he discovered. Intrigued, the Great Beings began to experiment with the energy. Realizing how effective it would be towards users of Elemental powers, they stashed some crystals containing the essence into the Great Spirit Robot. Some records indicated that Marendar was also outfitted with weapons capable of channeling it. One of them proposed using it against the Element Lords, though his kinsmen rejected the idea. When Spherus Magna was destroyed, the Great Beings took the knowledge of its workings (and existence) with them. Upon its restoration, an underground syndicate of beings began hunting down crystals of the essence. Matoran Universe The first recorded discover of Dark Elemental Energy was on an island under constant war. An unknown being discovered it while fending off against an assailant possessing Elemental powers. This being- later dubbed "The Shadowed One"- noticed how crystals started flinging their energies at the enemy and not himself. He threw one at the opponent, which drained a significant part of his power. Bringing some with him on his way to Odina, he would later begin an operation of harvesting the crystals. The Brotherhood of Makuta soon learned of the energy as well, and both groups would begin to use it in their battles against the Toa order. Both would also occasionally use force-fields constructed from this power to imprison Turaga and Matoran. However, the Makuta were wiry of its properties, as they were natural users of the Element of Shadow. When the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters went to war, the latter would often use Dark Elemental Energy to cut off members of the former from their Shadow power. The Order of Mata Nui would later begin harvesting it for similar purposes. When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, a number of Exo-Toa and other enforcers were equipped with weapons harvesting the dark energy. When he died in battle against Mata Nui and the population inside fled onto Spherus Magna, a number of crystals containing the power were smuggled out by the Dark Hunters. The Shadowed One is already heading the operation of collecting the new world's crystals to this day. Okoto Early records indicated that the substance was discovered before the Mask Makers came into being. According to one folktale, Umarak the Hunter once utilized a strange energy against one of the Elemental Creatures. He fired a pellet of the essence at his prey, which exploded into a purple-and-black cloud. The Creature felt its Elemental Powers waning, and was forced to flee from the Hunter. When Umarak gave chase, the unknown Creature managed to steal some of his arrows, and stabbed one into each of his feet. Weakened by his own tools, Umarak collapsed onto his knees, giving the Creature enough time to escape. It was said that on that day, Umarak vowed to never harness the power again, realizing that even he could fall to its taint. During war between the Okotans and Skull Raiders, the latter often employed Dark Elemental Energy against the Protectors. Once the Skull Raiders were driven underground, however, it fell out of use. When the Okotan architect Kripta was sent into the Shadow Realm, she discovered the energy to be in abundance there. While it made it difficult for anyone to use Elemental Powers, it was ineffective towards the energies used to conduct magicks. Many of Makuta's enforces were given weapons designed to channel the substance, though he himself never dared lay hands on it. During her stay there, Ghulmia became skilled in harnessing the substance, knowing that she would have to confront wielders of the Elements back on Okoto. Trivia * Dark Elemental Energy originated from the 2003 videogame. In it, it was portrayed as a generic energy that Rahi and other enemies could fire at the Toa. The Toa in turn could project shields of Elemental Energy to absorb enemy blasts. * Some elements of its recent portrayal were inspired by Dark Energon. Category:Energy Category:Substances